Total Drama Return to The Island
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: 28 returning campers compete for ten million dollars! Heroes Verses Villains! Will the Heroes come out on top, or will it be the nasty villains! 14 heroes and 14 villains. To those who sent an OC in, put your OC's name, and who they are. Guests, send through review, Others through PM. Thank You! Rated T, because I'm scared. I don't need any APPS, sorry everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't owe Total Drama, or any of the contestants, I only owe my own.**

**The sequel to Total Drama Awesome. 28 of the best teens from Total Drama Awesome and Total Dram Revenge of The World will be competing for 10 million dollars! It will be heroes verses villains, as this is the second time we are doing this. Here is our cast..." Chris said, standing on the dock.**

**1. Austin**

**2. Abbey**

**3. Cleo **

**4. Alexander **

**5. Caterina**

**6. Ashlynn**

**7. Tobias**

**8. Antonio**

**9. Frank**

**10. Harper**

**11. James**

**12. Tiffany**

**13. Mark**

**14. Emma**

**15. Mackenzie**

**16. Bella**

**17. Angel **

**18. Jennifer**

**19. Josiah **

**20. Brittany**

**21. David**

**22. Liam**

**23. Piper **

**24. Colton**

**25. Addison **

**26. Dylan**

**27. Ramona**

**28. Hunter**

* * *

**So, that is our cast. If your OC has an * beside their name, it means that you need to send by PM (or if you're a guest, then, review,) if they are a hero or a villain.**

**MY OC's**

**Brittany: She's a villain, because she orders her teammates around**

* * *

**David: He's a hero, well, because he's nice and friendly to everyone**

* * *

**Cleo: Villain. Why? Well, she's a vampire, and she might hurt people when she bites them.**

* * *

**Alexander: Villain. Same as Cleo's reason.**

* * *

**Ashlynn: She's pretty, beautiful and sweet. However, she will be angry if she's separated from her boyfriend, Tobias. That's why she's a villain.**

* * *

**Antonio: Hero! The fans have voted!**

* * *

**Frank: Villain. Annoys everyone by talking on his cellphone. A lot.**

* * *

**James: Villain. Remember the time in Total Drama Generations when he became evil? It was all because of Dave.**

* * *

**Tiffany: Hero. She's really sweet and kind. She's also friendly.**

* * *

**Mark: Hero. He uses his powers for good.**

* * *

**Emma: Villain. She still uses her powers for good, however, she goes super crazy when someone calls her Rapunzel.**

* * *

**I've got a new poll published. Check it out! Poll will close in 24 hours.**

* * *

**So far on the Heroes Team**

**1. Ramona**

**2. Mark**

**3. Liam**

**4. Antonio**

**5. Tiffany**

**6. David**

**7. Caterina**

**8. Jennifer**

**9. Josiah**

**10. Hunter**

**11. Angel**

**12. Addison**

**13. Piper**

**14. Colton**

* * *

**So far on the Villains Team**

**1. Brittany**

**2. Tobias**

**3. Mackenzie**

**4. Bella**

**5. Dylan**

**6. Harper**

**7. Frank**

**8. James**

**9. Alexander**

**10. Cleo**

**11. Emma**

**12. Austin**

**13. Abbey**

**14. Ashlynn**

* * *

**Okay, so, I hope everyone is happy with the teams. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't owe Total Drama, or any of the contestants, I only owe my own.**

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama Return to The Island!" Chris announced, standing on the dock. "28 of your favorite contestants will be battling it out, heroes verses villains style! Get ready for the best season ever!"

* * *

Theme song plays.

* * *

"Okay, let's welcome our first contestant. She's the sister of TDPI contestant Sky, give it up for Ramona!" Chris announced. A girl stepped off the boat with her luggage. She had a goldish color eyes, has short black hair that is spike up in the back a bit with blue streaks in them, her right side has dark blue, midnight blue, and shadow blue streaks.

She wears a blue shirt with a black lighting bolt on it, a held jacket with small spikes on the shoulders. She had blue fingerless gloves. She usually wears a blue jeans, or black shirts, and has athletic converse with two different sets of shoelaces. She has headphones on her neck that are black and blue tinted shades. "Hey Chris, Thanks so much for having me here!" She said smiling. "No problem, it's the least I can do." She drags her luggage over to where Chris was pointing. "Okay, now, we have our next contestants. The final two from Total Drama Awesome, here's Tobias and his girlfriend, Ashlynn!" Tobias wore a black shirt with a skull in flames, and wears a dark vest with knives design in the back and two birds holding it. Has black jeans that are rip up and has black steel-toed converse. He has a black choker, and has a nose and tongue piercing. He also has a butterfly knife and a lighter in his pocket, just in case. Ashlynn had pretty long black hair. She wore a purple Lolita dress, Lolita socks, shoes, and necklace. "Hi, Chris!" Ashlynn says smiling. She and Tobias then drag their luggage over to where Ramona was standing. "Hi, I'm Ashlynn, and this is my boyfriend, Tobias." The girl smiles. "Nice to meet you both. I'm Ramona, Sky's sister." Then, Chris was ready to announce the arrival of the next contestant. "Let's meet James, the brother of TDPI contestant, Scarlett!" James walked out. He wore a green stripped t-shirt, and black pants. He wore black and yellow runners. He also wore black round glasses. His short, red hair was flowing in the wind, and only Ramona noticed that he had an evil smile on his face.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ramona: "Hm, I feel that there is something suspicious with that James character. I'm going to investigate him."**

***static***

**James *smirking*: "So this is my competition? Heh. That girl in the Lolita dress seems easy to beat, as well as that girl with the headphones, but the guy with the chocker? Hm, he's going to be hard to beat. But, evil will always win. Mwhahahahahahaha!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

*I'm going to do a time skip, 27 out of the 28 have arrived.*

"Okay, everyone! There's just one more contestant left to join us. Let us meet Liam!" Chris announced. A boy who had short, blonde hair stepped off the boat. He wore baggy black pants that were 2 sizes to big for him and a plain white shirt. "A-Ashlynn?" Liam gasped. The girl turned around and hugged the boy. "Hi Liam! It's so good to see you again!" Liam smiles and joins the others.

* * *

*Time to divide the contestants into teams!*

"Okay, Mackenzie and Caterina, step forward please," Chris said. The two girls stepped forward. "From this moment on, you are going to be team captains! Caterina for the Heroes team, and Mackenzie for the Villains team!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Mackenzie: "Obviously I would be on the Villains team. And this time, I'm going to win it all!"**

***static***

**Caterina: "Yes! Heroes!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"However, you will not be choosing your teammates!" There was a gasp from the two captains, and from the 26 remaining campers, who were waiting to be put into teams. "Okay, joining Caterina: Antonio, Mark, Tiffany, Angel, Jennifer, Josiah, David, Liam, Piper, Colton, Addison, Ramona and Hunter," Chris said. The 13 went over to Caterina. "You guys are The Heroic Superheroes!" A green logo appeared on top of the 14. "Now the rest of you, go and join Mackenzie." Austin, Abbey, Tobias, Ashlynn, Frank, Harper, James, Emma, Bella, Brittany and Dylan joined Mackenzie. "You guys are the Villainous Supervillains!" A red logo appeared on top of the remaining 14. Chris then showed a screen that told the campers why they were on their teams.

* * *

Chris showed the final member of the Villains team her video. "Emma, you're on the villains team, because of what you did to Brandon," Chris began. The video showed Emma picking Brandon up with her physic powers and hurting him so badly. As the video played, Emma gasped at what had happened.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Ashlynn: "Wow. Emma did that? I'm really proud of her."**

***static***

**Tobias: "I'm proud of Emma too."**

***static***

**James: "Hm, maybe I can make Emma my apprentice. OF EVIL!"**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

"Now, only the winners will get the winner's mansion, and the losers get a dinky cabin," Chris said. The two teams cheered at the fact of the winner's cabin, but groaned at the fact of the loser cabin. "The losing team will also have to send someone home, and the eliminated person puts their luggage on the teleporter, and slide down The Slide of Shame!" Chris announced, unveiling the slide from the screen.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Mackenzie: "The Slide Of Shame? Really Chris? You came up with something stupid like that?" *starts swearing in Spanish.***

***static***

**Addison: "Man, Chris seriously cannot come up with something original."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

Everyone groaned. "Now, time for the first challenge," Chris said, smirking. "You're challenge today is a little game I like to call Ninja Battles! The rules are simple: Dress up two of your teammates as ninjas, and they will battle the other team's two ninjas. The first team to knock out both of their opponents is the winner," Chris said.

The Heroes selected Mark and Hunter. The Villains selected Emma and Brittany. Each team then placed their two selected teammates in ninja outfits; green for the heroes, and red for the villains. The four got into the ring. "Ready, set, GO!" Chris announced. Mark shot a fire blast from his hands, but, Emma defended it with a water blast. Then, Hunter shot an ice blast, and Brittany dodged it, while Emma shot a fire blast to melt Hunter's ice blast. "EMMA! Use your electric powers!" Brittany demanded. Emma didn't like to be bossed around. "No." Brittany was flabbergasted. "Excuse me? Did you just say no to me?" Emma nodded. "YES, YOU BIMBO!"

"OOOH," Chris said, smiling. "When we come back, the battle will continue, here on Total! Drama! Return to The Island!"

* * *

**a commercial plays**

* * *

"And, we're back!" Chris said, smiling. "Let's get back to the battle!"

The four ninjas continued battling it out, until Mark and Hunter knocked out both Brittany and Emma. "The heroes win! The heroes win!" Chris announced happily. The heroes cheered. "Villains, I'll be seeing you at the bonfire," Chris said.

* * *

**The villains vote**

* * *

"I have a plate of 13 marshmallows. The following players are safe," Chris said.

"Austin. No votes." The cowboy caught his marshmallow.

"Mackenzie. No votes." Alejandro's sister caught her marshmallow, with a smirk on her face.

"Cleo and Alexander. No votes." The two vampire lovebirds smiled as they caught their marshmallows.

"Frank, Harper, Abbey, Dylan and Bella. No votes." The rich boy, the rich girl, the cowgirl, the boy who cheated on Addison, and the French girl all caught their marshmallows.

"James. No votes." The evil boy caught his marshmallow.

"Ashlynn and Tobias. No votes." The graceful ballerina and her punk boyfriend caught their marshmallows. There was now one marshmallow left, and Dylan was shocked that his girlfriend, Emma was in the bottom two.

Chris chuckles. "Brittany and Emma. One of you received 2 votes. The other received 12 votes. The last person safe is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Emma. Two votes," Chris said, tossing the last marshmallow to the girl. "YES! IN YOUR FACE BRITTANY!" Emma shouted.

* * *

**The Slide of Shame...**

"Brittany. Please hand me your luggage," Chris said. Brittany handed her luggage to Chris. They were teleported safely to the Playa. "Any last words before you go, Brittany?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I will plot my revenge against you all! I really mean it!" Brittany shouted. She then got into the slide and pushed herself, and she zoomed down, screaming loudly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brittany's shrill scream came from inside the slide. Chris chuckled.

"The rest of you. You're safe. For now," Chris said, turning to the 13 remaining villains. The villains left the cliff where The Slide of Shame was located.

"27 remain. Who will be the next to take The Slide of Shame? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! Return to The Island!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Final Vote Count**

**Brittany: 12 Votes**

Emma: 2 votes

* * *

_**Eliminated:**__** Brittany.**_


	3. Important Update! Please Read!

**Hello to all of my faithful readers! EmmaIceHeart here with a very important update.**

* * *

**First off, I'm so sorry everyone! All of my stories are currently being put on hold for now, since I'm busy with school. The ones that are on hold are...**

**1. Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris (My Candy Love)**

**2. Mark and Emma IceHeart in Finding Love While Keeping a Secret (My Candy Love)**

**3. Total Drama Awesome (Total Drama)**

**4. Total Drama Generation (Total Drama)**

**5. Total Drama Revenge of The World (Total Drama)**

**6. Total Drama Return to The Island (Total Drama)**

**7. Sarah's Candy Love (My Babysitter's a Vampire and My Candy Love Crossover)**

**8. The Potter Twins (Harry Potter)**

**9. City of Love and Magic (Wizard101)**

**And, I have published a new story called Hetalia: Beware The Frozen Heart. You guys should check it out.**

**I also have a contest! Check out the rules on my profile.**

**Also, I have joined my school's choir, and practices are every Tuesday. Don't worry everyone! My other stories will be updated, but, I'm trying to think how to plan out the challenges, which team wins, and which team will lose; for my Total Drama Stories, in case you are confused...**

**Anyway, I apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories, especially the ones who are reading my Total Drama stories, but school's important for me, and when I get the chance to update, then, I'll update.**

**I've also uploaded a profile picture for myself. For those of you who have seen it and are confused, well, I'll tell you. I'm Catholic. There, I said it. I hope you don't hate me for it.**

* * *

**I am truly sorry once again, and I hope you all can forgive me. Also, I really hope you can leave a review for the stories that don't have reviews (they are on my profile.)**

* * *

**Please, forgive me!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**EmmaIceHeart; author of 22 stories here on Fanfiction.**


	4. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


End file.
